


In My Mind

by justdrarryme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Hung Draco Malfoy, It's 4:35 am and I'm so done right now, Jealous Harry, Leaky Cauldron, M/M, Pining, Rimming, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Song fic, There's no plot here, Top Harry Potter, i guess, i mean it's just smut really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdrarryme/pseuds/justdrarryme
Summary: Harry's been pining after Draco for three years now, ever since they both joined the Auror Academy. Will their usual Friday night at the Leaky turn out a little differently this time? Damn right it will.





	In My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, it's just smut. I have nothing to say for myself right now. 
> 
> I thought of this when I was listening to the song 'In My Mind' by Gigi D'Agostino, Dynoro. You can find the lyrics for it in the end notes.
> 
> As always I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters etc nor the song that inspired this fic. A massive thank you to the amazing people that do.
> 
> Love to you all and thank you so much for taking time out of your day (or who am I kidding, night) to read this. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @justdrarryme

He knew that he was staring again but he couldn't help it. This was how he spent just about every Friday night at the Leaky, sitting in a booth with his friends, drinking Butterbeer, and feeling bitter as he watched the pointy git grind up against a different stranger every week.

He knew it was pathetic. It had been three years. Three long, torturous years since he had joined the Aurors. Since Malfoy had joined the Aurors.

It's not that he still hated Malfoy. No, he definitely didn't hate him, but that was the problem. He sighed miserably to himself as he leaned back against his chair.

Malfoy had joined the Auror training program at the same time as Harry and Ron. It was a surprise to everyone that he had been accepted but Kingsley had insisted that he be able to have a fresh start now that he had been acquitted of all crimes thanks to Harry's testimony at the trials. He had been pretty pissed about it to begin with but even he eventually had to admit that the prat had changed.

For the first few months of training he kept expecting the old Malfoy to make an appearance but it never happened. He was still a snarky little shit but most of his insults lacked the real venom that they used to hold back at Hogwarts. And to top it all off, Malfoy was a beyond brilliant Auror. He was incredibly smart, like Hermione level smart, he was great in combat situations, and his potions knowledge was almost unparalleled within the entire DMLE.

The most infuriating part though was the fact that Malfoy was attractive. Very attractive. Harry had known that he was gay for a while now but he had still never thought that he'd refer to any man as beautiful, sexy or handsome, yes, but beautiful? No. But Malfoy was. He was an inch or so taller than Harry and he had grown his hair out so that he now had to tie it back in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He always wondered if his hair was as soft as it looked, he imagined running his hands through it often when he became distracted by it during work meetings or at the end of a long day when it escaped it’s tie and fell in front of his eyes.

He was still pretty pointy but he had grown into it over the last few years and it really suited him now. All long limbs and aristocratic features. He was always wearing tight-fitting trousers under his Auror robes too and his arse looked spectacular in them. It had inspired many a wank fantasy that’s for sure.

"Oh for- just go shag the git already!" Harry jumped when Ron yelled directly into his ear, apparently drunk enough now that he thought that was an appropriate decibel and distance to be speaking at.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied as nonchalantly as possible before taking a sip of his drink and taking his eyes away from the dance floor that was set up especially for Friday nights.

He wasn't a big drinker anymore, he didn't like the loss of control. Truth be told, he wasn't too keen on pub nights these days either, he would just as rather have a quiet night at home in front of the fire reading another trashy romance novel and lamenting his lack of a love life. But then he would miss out on being able to watch Draco dance, no, grind up against a different random stranger every week.

"Don't you dare give me that bullshit," Yep, Ron was definitely drunk, "You've been pining after him for years now, ever since he joined the bloody Auror program and I'm sick of it, it's embarrassing."

Harry quickly looked up at Ron who was frighteningly close to him now but before he could start his protest, Ron kept on talking.

"And don't you dare try to deny it. Everyone knows, Harry. Merlin, I'll bet you my Chudley Canons bedspread that even the Ferret knows. And you know how much I love my Chudley Cannons bedspread," Ron glared at him before picking up his Firewhiskey and taking another large swig. He did know how much Ron loved that bedspread, and he also knew how much Hermione hated it.

Harry was watching Draco again, grinding up against another nameless bloke on the dance floor as the bass dropped in the song that was being played.

 _‘…..And in my mind, in my head_  
_This is where we all came from_  
_The dreams we have, the love we share_  
_This is what we're_ waiting _for….’_

"He doesn't know. There's no way that he could know." He couldn't.

"You sit here every Friday night, drinking Butterbeer and eating crisps while spending four or five hours trying to pretend that you're not watching him dance. And I know you're watching him because I can practically hear your teeth grinding every time he picks up a new bloke. Everyone knows. He knows." Ron put emphasis on the last four words and Harry tried to stop himself from wincing.

He didn't say anything to this. There was nothing that he could say. He couldn't deny what was true but he also didn't want to admit to it out loud either.

He just sat in a contemplative silence for a while before sighing and speaking again.

"Okay, well, so what, maybe I like him a little," Ron let out a loud snort at this and Harry glared at him, "but what if he doesn't like me back? I'll look like a right idiot if he turns me down. He'll laugh in my face, you know what he's like, remember that time you got bitten by a Bowtruckle? That was six months ago and he still hasn't let you forget it.” Though truth be told, Harry hadn't forgotten about it either, it had been pretty funny, he just knew better than to poke fun about it around his best friend.

"Mate, for all the time you spend watching him, have you ever paid any attention to the blokes that he's dancing with?" Ron was serious again now.  
  
"Er, no. I generally just try to ignore their existence." Why would he pay any attention to them? It was hard to completely ignore them when they were all over Malfoy but he did his best.

"Obviously. Otherwise, you would have noticed that he has a type. And that type looks a hell of a lot like you," Ron finished and turned his eyes to the dance floor to where Malfoy was dancing.

"What?" Harry squawked, "That's not true!" It couldn't be. Except it was, when he thought about it.

Ron was idly watching him as he took another gulp of his drink, apparently waiting for the moment when the Knut dropped.

People could sometimes be a bit dismissive of Ron but what a lot of them didn't realise was that his friend was incredibly observant, it was a part of what made him such a great Auror. He just liked to keep the things he knew to himself was all. Except for when he had a bit to drink, which was now.

“Huh," Was all he could think to say. He looked back over to the dance floor and saw Draco making his way over to the men's with the dark-haired man that he had been dancing with just a moment ago and Harry made his decision.

Ron was right, this was getting pretty embarrassing.

"I've got to go. Sorry." He quickly scrambled out of his seat and barely heard Ron's reply as he started pushing his way through the crowd of people on the dance floor.

"Yup. That's what I thought."

**********

Barging into the men's toilets, he suddenly realised that, as per usual, he really hadn't thought this through.

Before he could turn around and leave though, he heard it. It was a moan and he was pretty sure he knew who and where it was coming from. Screw thinking.

He quickly walked over to the furthest cubicle and threw open the door to find it occupied with a horrified looking Draco and a startled looking almost-Harry look-a-like who was down on his knees on the dirty bathroom floor with Draco’s cock in his mouth. Draco’s very large cock. Well.

"POTTER!" Harry jumped as he heard his name, Malfoy seemed to have collected himself now and he looked furious as he scrambled to cover himself, "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?"

Harry ignored him and instead turned his attention to the other man who was still on his knees in front of a very visibly angered Malfoy, "Get out." The man hesitated, looking between the two of them. Harry knew that he could be pretty intimidating when the occasion called for it and he wasn't afraid to take advantage of that.

"Get out. Now. And never come near Draco again." Draco? Where the hell did that come from? Harry had a hand on his wand at his side and the man seemed to get the message as he scrambled to his feet and fled the bathroom. As the door swung shut behind him, Harry raised his wand to cast a strong locking charm on the bathroom door.

"Potter….what the FUCK?!" Draco had zipped up his pants now and was facing Harry with his arms crossed over his chest, still fuming. "In case you hadn't noticed, I was kind of in the middle of something."

“Oh, I noticed,” he replied feeling petulant all of a sudden, “I didn't want him touching you. I don't want anyone touching you." Except for me, he thought.

Draco relaxed his stance at this and Harry saw a smirk forming on his slightly pinked face.

"Well, it's about bloody time, Potter," Draco uncrossed his arms and took a step closer.

"Wait-what?" That really wasn't the reaction he had expected. He'd been expecting a punch in the face actually.

"Oh please, how long have you been watching me for now?" His smirk grew at the surprised look on Harry's face and he continued with a sultry tone to his voice, "Yes, I know. You sit there every Friday night nursing a single Butterbeer and stuffing your face with crisps while you watch me rub myself up against other men and it drives you mad."

Harry groans, he can feel himself blushing and it’s all he can do not to Apparate out of there right this second, "I was really hoping that you wouldn't notice."

"Of course I noticed, Potter, I'm not an idiot. And you're not very subtle about it either." Draco was standing very close to him now, almost nose to nose and Harry could feel his warm, Firewhiskey laced breath ghosting over his face.

“The question remains however, why? Is it because you hate me and don't think I should have the opportunity to be happy?" He leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear and he felt the silky strands of his hair tickle his cheek, "Or is it because you want me for yourself? Hmmm?"

He pulled back away again and when Harry tried to speak he found that his mouth was awfully dry all of a sudden. He also had somewhat of a situation in his trousers and it was very uncomfortable.

Draco was obviously waiting for an answer but all Harry could manage to get out was a quiet, "I don't hate you."

Without any warning, Draco leaned back in and smashed their lips together hard and their teeth knocked together a little painfully. When Harry finally caught up with what was happening he lifted his hands to tangle in the hair tied at the back of Draco's neck and pushed him back into the wall of the cubicle as he hungrily kissed him back.

Merlin, he had waited so long for this, thought about this, dreamt about this, fantasised about this. It was so much better than he could have ever imagined though. It was messy, yes, but it was passionate, it was desperate, it was everything that had pent up between them over the years.

Harry rolled his hips against Draco's and groaned when he noticed that the other man was just as hard as he was and Merlin, it felt divine, especially as he now knew just how big Draco really was.

He pulled away to catch his breath and looked up into Draco’s lust filled grey eyes, "Can I take you home?"

Draco just nodded and Harry took that as all the confirmation he needed.

*******

He Apparated them directly out of that filthy bathroom and straight into the bedroom of his flat. Draco was kissing him again the moment they regained their balance and Harry walked him back towards his bed and shoved him down onto it before climbing on top of him, knees either side of his hips, pinning him down.

"I want you so much," Harry all but growled as he started kissing a line down Draco's long neck, "Wanted you for so fucking long, you have no idea." He sucked on a spot just below Draco's ear which he seemed to enjoy if his answering moan was anything to go by and the way his hands tightened almost painfully in Harry’s hair.

"Then show me, Harry, shut up and show me how much you want me.” Draco threw his head back as he spoke, he sounded just as turned on as Harry and fuck if it didn't make him even harder.

His cock was straining at his trousers and he was desperate for contact, "Do-do you bottom? I mean, what do you like? We can do it however you want, I just want to feel you any way I can.” He brought their lips back together in a searing kiss before he could answer and bit roughly at Draco's bottom lip, seeking entrance. He readily complied and Harry slipped his tongue into his mouth and stroked him with his own.

Draco gasped as he spoke between needy kisses, "Merlin, yes, I want you inside of me, I want you to-" He gasped again as Harry rolled his hips against his and his eyes fluttered closed, "f-fuck me, fill me up with your-thick-cock," Draco arched his back when Harry pressed their cocks together, "Fuck, yes!"

Desperate for skin to skin contact and unable to wait any longer, Harry vanished all of their clothes and let out a loud moan as their hard and leaking cocks slid against each other, "Fuck, Draco."

"I really want to be mad that you just vanished my favourite and very expensive green silk shirt," Draco said in a rough, husky voice as he scratched his nails over Harry’s back, "but I don't even care right now."

He kissed him once more before adjusting his position and settling between Draco's legs as he wantonly spread them, Harry started to slowly kiss his way down his lithe yet muscular body, stopping briefly to suck and tease his pebbled nipples with his tongue as he made his way further down to his intended destination.

He couldn't believe he was finally getting to do this, that he was finally able to touch him in this way, be with him in this way. To love him as he had wanted to for so damn long.

Draco's leaking cock brushed against his neck when he reached his taut stomach and he reached down to wrap a firm hand around his own aching erection before moaning and taking Draco into his mouth.

He took Draco all the way down to the base which, let it be said, was no easy feat as Draco was so significantly endowed. Not having a gag reflex came in handy sometimes.

As Harry started to lick and suck his way up and down Draco's perfect cock, Draco started to buck his hips to push himself further into his mouth and Harry just let him.

Merlin, he had never been this close to coming before just from sucking cock and touching himself and the obscene sounds coming out of Draco's mouth weren’t helping in the slightest.

He pulled his mouth off of Draco's now spit-slicked cock and licked a long wet strip from base to tip as he took his hand off of his own cock and used both his hands to push Draco's legs further apart, exposing his pink hole.

Ghosting a breath over him, he paused and looked up at him to ask, "Can I?" It came out deep and husky.

"Y-yes, Merlin, yes," Draco reached his arms up above his head and fisted his hands into the sheets. Draco moaned long and loud as Harry swiped his tongue over his puckered hole, "Oh fuck, Harryyyy…"

Harry smirked to himself before doing it again, greedily licking him open and pushing his tongue inside as Draco continued to cry out and buck his hips trying to get more.

"More…I need…more.." Harry had never been with anyone this responsive before and he was kind of surprised that Draco was like this, being that he was usually so…reserved.

Harry whispered a wandless lubrication spell before inserting a finger into him while at the same time stroking Draco’s temporarily neglected cock, Draco arched up into him, pushing down onto his finger asking for more. He quickly added a second, and then a third before Draco started threatening to leave if he didn't get his "fucking cock in his arse right this second."

Draco whined as Harry removed his fingers from his now stretched hole and Harry chuckled, "You're so bossy, so needy,” He's not sure why he expected anything else though.

"Well, I wouldn't be so ‘bossy and needy' if you would just hurry up and fuck me like the bloody Gryffindor that you claim to be.” Draco shot him a glare but it was lacking any real hatred, he just looked debauched.

"Get on your hands and knees," Harry ordered.

"Finally." Harry gave him a quick slap on the arse as he moved to get behind Draco and he let out a yelp.

"Just shut up, shut up and let me fuck you," He leaned over, pressing his body over Draco's and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his shoulder before whispering into his ear, "I'm gonna make you feel so good, Draco,” He felt Draco shiver at the use of his name and nipped at his earlobe. He then started placing soft kisses down the line of his back.

When he reached the cleft of his arse he sat up again and cast another quick lubrication spell to slick up his cock and lined himself up against Draco's wanting hole. At this point, he was so turned on that he was worried he would embarrass himself and blow his load the minute he entered Draco.

He took a few deep breaths before slowly pushing inside as he held on to Draco's hips to keep them both steady and to try and stop himself from going to fast.

When he was fully seated he stilled himself to give Draco some time to adjust. And, well, he needed some time too. The tight heat and clench of Draco's arse was amazing, nothing in life had ever felt this good before, this right.

Draco turned around with an infuriatingly smug smirk on his pointy face. His beautiful pointy face, "You know, if you're going to fuck me, you actually have to move, Potter." Taking that as the challenge it so obviously was, he slowly pulled back before slamming his cock back into Draco, relishing the hot, wet slide. He pulled back and slammed into him again…and again…and again, over and over as Draco started crying out a string of expletives.

"So-fucking-tight-Draco," he managed to get out in between thrusts, "You feel- so- fucking good."

He could feel his climax rapidly approaching and he really hoped that Draco was close too. He reached a hand around to grasp Draco's cock and started stroking him in time with his thrusts with his still lube slicked hand. He immediately felt his balls tighten as Draco started pushing back to meet his thrusts as if he was trying to get him deeper.

Unable to hold back any longer, he cried out Draco's name as he came and he felt Draco's hole tighten around him as the blonde came shortly after him, clenching around his spasming cock as Harry filled him up.

After riding out the last of his orgasm he slumped over Draco, trying not to crush him, as he wiped his come-covered hand on the sheets of his bed. He rolled off and onto his side as Draco collapsed onto the bed on his back, both trying to catch their breath.

Draco eventually turned to face him, he was so beautiful, so perfect like this, all dishevelled and sweaty, with cheeks pinked from exertion.

"Not bad, Potter, I guess you really do excel at everything," Draco smiled at him, actually smiled at him as he laughed.

"Potter? What happened to calling me ‘Harry'?" He tried to give his best put-upon pout but Draco just laughed at his ridiculousness.

He looked at Harry again when he was done laughing and said softly, "Harry," as he lifted his hand and ran his knuckles over Harry's jaw before tracing his bottom lip with his thumb. And Merlin, he could get used to Draco calling him that. Could get used to having Draco in his bed.

A short moment later though, Draco's face fell and he withdrew his hand. Harry's heart beat started to pick up in a panic.

"I should go." Draco started to sit up, looking around for his wand but Harry grabbed his wrist to stop him from going anywhere.

"Stay. I-I want you to stay. Please." He looked at him pleadingly and laced their fingers together as Draco slowly laid back down.

"You don't want me to stay, you don't want me for more than this, for more than a quick fuck,” he sounded so vulnerable as he said this.

"I do want you to stay. And I definitely want you for more than this. I mean, only if you do too, that is," Way to come on too strong, Harry. Although, they did just have sex. But somehow this felt like it meant more.

Draco still looked like he didn't believe him so Harry kept talking as he held their hands together and moved closer so that their lips were almost touching again and they were breathing each others breath.

"I've wanted you for years, Draco. I still want you, please stay."

"But why? After everything.." He trailed off and Harry could only imagine the awful things that he was remembering judging by the pained look on his face.

"Because you're beautiful, because you're Draco, because you’ve changed. And because I fell in love with you."

Draco sucked in a breath at his but before Harry could worry that he'd said too much, Draco closed the tiny distance between them and brought their lips together while rolling Harry onto his back so that he could straddle him and pin his arms up above his head.

Pulling away from the kiss he looked into Harry's eyes, "You mean that? Really?"

"Yes." Fuck he was scared now. If Draco was going to leave then this probably wasn’t a good time to be getting another hard on as he noticed his come leaking out of Draco’s abused hole and onto Harry’s stomach. Shit.

Draco continued studying his face for a bit before answering quietly, “Then I’ll stay. For as long as you’ll have me.”

Harry smiled, “Then you’re going to be here for quite a long time, maybe forever.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, in my head  
> This is where we all came from  
> The dreams we have, the love we share  
> This is what we're waiting for
> 
> In my mind, in my head  
> This is where we all came from  
> The dreams we have, the love we share  
> This is what we're waiting for
> 
> In my mind, in my head  
> That is where  
> We are from  
> In my mind, in my head  
> That is where  
> We are from
> 
> In my mind, in my head  
> This is where we all came from  
> The dreams we have, the love we share  
> This is what we're waiting for
> 
> In my mind, in my head  
> That is where  
> We are from  
> In my mind, in my head  
> That is where  
> We are from
> 
> And in my mind, in my head  
> This is where we all came from  
> The dreams we have, the love we share  
> This is what we're waiting for
> 
> And in my mind, in my head  
> This is where we all came from  
> The dreams we have, the love we share  
> This is what we're waiting for
> 
> In my mind, in my head  
> That is where  
> We are from  
> In my mind, in my head  
> That is where  
> We are from
> 
> In my mind, in my head  
> This is where we all came from  
> The dreams we have, the love we share  
> This is what we're waiting for
> 
> In my mind, in my head  
> That is where  
> We are from  
> In my mind, in my head  
> That is where  
> We are from
> 
> In my mind, in my head  
> That is where  
> We are from  
> In my mind, in my head  
> That is where  
> We are from
> 
> \- In My Mind by Gigi D'Agostino, Dynoro


End file.
